El tesoro del oceano Rivaille x Eren
by Usagi-A
Summary: Rivaille es joven estudiante que ha pasado parte de su vida buscando a un ser que vio de pequeño, pero aun así, siente cosas por ese ser que le salvo la vida, al poco tiempo de conocerse ambos se enamoran aun si lo prohíbe la ley. La verdad que oculta Eren es el mayor de los tesoros que todos conocen, ¿cuanto estarán dispuestos a perder sin que ninguno muera... otra vez?
1. Vuelves a mi

**Hola… espero que te guste esta pequeña historia que estoy escribiendo sobre el amor platónico de Rivaille que nadie sabe dónde está, solo él lo sabe y que desea buscar con todo su ser hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
La historia es ****Yaoi** **así que te recomiendo que si no te gusta este género, puedes cerrar la ventana y seguir con tu vida, a los que les gusta el yaoi, espero y disfruten esta pequeña historia** **  
**

* * *

 **En los océanos se dice que se han visto criaturas un tanto inexplicables, son seres que hoy en día son muy pocos por culpa del hombre y su apetito egoísta con la naturaleza al punto de destruir todo lo que se le aparece, todo lo que viva, respire o se mueva, muere en sus manos llenas de egoísmo y poder de los humanos. Las sirenas son entre ellos lo más codiciado tanto por sus poderes de curación como de su hermosa cola con la que nadan, su belleza las hacen unos seres difíciles de atrapar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vieron una sirena con diferentes características que se sabe y se tiene registros, muchos dicen que es el tesoro del océano, una diferente y sin igual, de cola un poco más larga que las conocidas de color agua marina, sus ojos esmeralda únicos en este mundo, es un verde que te atrapa y si te suelta, ya es cosa de suerte, su piel tan suave y un tanto morena a la luz del sol, todo de esa sirena es original, único al punto de considerarse por muchos como la única superviviente a la masacre del año 1880, muchos la han buscado pero solo pocos han llegado a contar que la han visto, aun así, es vago esos recuerdos que cuentan, se supone que tiene 135 años o más.**

 **Se cree que ese tipo de seres alberga en sus recuerdos como fue que llegaron a este mundo, como es ese mundo sin explorar, tan oscuro y profundo que el hombre no ha descubierto, como son capaces de sobrevivir sin la necesidad de comer como una persona, sus dietas son muy complejas, muchas de ellas son escasas o no se encuentran de la misma manera que nosotros encontramos a los peces… se rumorea que comen humanos que han entrado sin permiso a su territorio, son seres terribles si se les hace enojar o llorar… te pueden lanzar una "maldición" para que te conviertas en uno de ellos o para que tengas un hijo y luego te matan sin pensarlo dos veces.**

 **Muchos de nosotros ha creído en sirenas o la mayoría lo ha hecho, son seres hermosos que atrapan a cualquiera sin dudarlo, es uno de los seres más hermosos que puedes encontrar, casi tan hermoso y digno de apreciar como un diamante.**

Año 2015, todo es perfecto en la vida de Rivaille Ackerman, es un estudiante con honores, sus notas son las mejores de la clase, tiene una vida normal y común, es muy solitario pero siempre le atrajo la mitología, en especial esos seres que aún no ha podido encontrar por ninguna parte… Las sirenas, esos seres mitad humano y mitad pez le encantan, las historias de pequeño le fascinaron y tiene deseos de cazar a una de esas sirenas para que sea de él y solo de él, no se sabe mucho al respecto de el pues sus padres fallecieron desde muy pequeño y solamente se sabe que su mejor amiga es realmente molesta pero confía más de lo que confiaría en otra persona.

Hanji era la única persona que conocía de pies a cabezas a Rivaille, siempre ha sido su apoyo aun que sea muy intensa y muy ruidosa, era muy solidaria con el que lo necesitara. Tiene buenas notas, pero mantiene una actitud que la hace muy poco soportable en clases.

─Bien llegamos… oi oi, hanji estamos en la playa, despierta un poco por favor cuatro ojos... ─Dijo el peli-negro al levantarse de aquel asiento incomodo por el viaje tan largo que tuvieron.

─Está bien, solo déjame descansar unos segundos más, vaya que si eres molesto cuando la hora de despertar se trata enano. ─Dijo la chica peli-marrón que se medió movía despreocupada de recibir una patada en su trasero.

─Tch… ¿tienes agallas para hablarme de esa manera no crees?, Anda ya, muévete que el día será largo. ─ Se bajó del auto y respiro profundamente─ este lugar… tiene algo que... Me parece familiar…

─Espero y no sea lo mismo de aquella vez que habías dicho ver una sirena ─Dijo la peli-marrón con un tono un poco burlesco.

─No.. Esta vez es diferente, lo juro… y sé que la encontrare─Dijo de forma vaga recordando aquel día─ Uhm?... lo dices de verdad?... no crees que ese sentimiento familiar será que de pequeño estuviste aquí?─Contestaba algo curiosa.

* * *

 **Flash back de Rivaille**

Rivaille y Hanji estaban en esa misma playa pero con la excepción de que ambos eran muy diferentes a ser lo que son el día de hoy, Hanji tenía 13 años y Rivaille 14 años, ambos salían de excursión cada día mientras estaban de vacaciones, los días eran muy tranquilos, al peli-negro no le molestaba más nada, excepto su amiga hanji.

─¡Hey cuatro ojos mira!... Es muy linda ¿no es así? ─le enseña una caracola con dos colores en tonalidades simples pero muy lindas a simple vista.

─¡Oh sí! Esta bonita! Hey, Rivaille me la regalas? ─algo emocionada le comento su idea al peli-negro que desconfía de ella en muchos

─No.. Es la primera vez que encuentro algo bonito y no lo echaras a perder como otras veces ─camina hacia atrás con aquella

─Al cabo que ni quería! … grosero… ─Dijo la peli-marrón mientras excavaba en la arena

─No soy grosero, déjame mis cosas quietas, luego te consigo una! ─le grito cuando iba hacia la orilla del mar.

El peli-negro se acercó a la orilla. No se preocupaba por nada así que podía hacer lo que quisiera en mar… De repente un leve sonido se escuchó, muy agudo para Rivaille, cuando volteo a ver qué era lo que pasaba, una ola un tanto más grande de lo normal se abalanzo sobre él y tragándose lo vivo hacia lo más profundo que él ha podido llegar, cuando sucede esto, hanji no se ha percatado de ello. Sin poder respirar y a punto de quedar inconsciente ve algo, una sombra se mueve a lo lejos en el basto océano. Su cuerpo no podía más quedando lentamente inconsciente. Sus pensamientos estaban muy revueltos con todo, sentía que no viviría para contar lo que le paso… pero siempre se preguntó… ¿Qué es este sabor tan dulce y cálido? ¿De dónde lo conozco?... es... un… ¿Beso?... ¿Quién es esta… persona?...

Cuando se despertó, estaba rodeado de almohadas, en una cama un tanto grande, podía ver y respirar debajo del agua. En esos momentos, se asustó al punto que se dio cuenta que solo no estaba en aquella habitación extensa. Un niño ojiverde lo observaba mientras dormía, era muy extraño, solo pedía que no se lo comiera vivo. Con temor ambos empezaron a hablar, todo era confuso para

─¡D-Dime quien eres, ahora!─Dijo el peli-negro manteniendo la mirada fija y clavada contra el oji-verde

─Ah, yo?... ah… eh... ¡Me llamo eren!,.. un gusto conocerte!─dijo nervioso pero enérgicamente lo cual dejo al peli-negro un poco más un tanto sorprendido

─ ¿Dónde estoy? Esta no parece ser la playa…

─ ¿Eres de la superficie? Vaya… Que desperdicio ─ Se apartó un poco─ la verdad, te salve, estabas a punto de morir ahogado… y ahora eres mi pareja

─ ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo puedo ser tu pareja?... ¿Qué es pareja?─Exclamo el peli-negro sin comprender bien lo que pasaba.

─No me digas que no lo sabes… pareja es una persona que tiene una relación muy estrecha con otra sea o no de su género.. ─Dijo en tono serio─ te elegí a ti como mi pareja por que eres fuerte, eres un humano que siempre busca la verdad así sea menos escandalosa.

─de ninguna manera seria pareja de un pez como tu… ─reafirmo sus emociones contándole la idea al oji-verde─ no soy pez! Soy un humano! Y nunca te amare! Nunca amare a los seres como tú! Monstruo!.

El oji-verde se acercó al peli-negro de forma que ambos quedaron tan cerca al punto de que Eren le dijo a Rivaille... "no les creas a los tuyos... si no, la pagaras algún día, tengo más años de lo que tú tienes, y te aseguro que no deberías tenerme miedo… solo estoy yo… solamente quedo yo gracias a los de tu especie, que con su codicia hicieron que desaparecieran todos mis amigos y mi familia...". el oji-verde se levantó y se fue a un pequeño rincón donde tenía una mesa y se ha acostado en ese lugar.  
Rivaille quedo más que confundido pero sintió que dijo algo que no debía, se levantó y camino lentamente hasta el oji-verde, este se dio cuenta y le dio espacio para que se sentara. Han pasado algunas horas y ya es de noche, Rivaille se divirtió con aquel chico con cola de pez pero de pensamientos enormes, quería permanecer junto a él y que dejase de estar solo pero, sentía que debía regresar, entonces, ambos hicieron una promesa la cual juraron nunca romper pase lo que pase.

Rivaille gano la confianza de Eren a pesar de haber empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero a la vez sentía unas emociones fuertes en su pecho, que con cada mirada del oji-verde, se sentía nervioso pero aun así, aprendió a querer lo que una vez "daño".

 **Fin del flash back de Rivaille**

* * *

Aquel recuerdo para Rivaille se volvía un poco más borroso cada día donde recordaba sin cesar aquel día con el que se encontró con aquella sirena, tan linda, tan hermosa, tan perfecta para el pero su corazón es muy egoísta, en todo el sentido de la palabra. La mayoría del tiempo Rivaille solo pensaba en él y solamente en él, cuestionándose si debía atrapar a aquella sirena que le había salvado la vida en aquel momento. Pero aun así no quería pensar que era pareja de él, ha tenido noviazgos que han terminado mal por las decisiones que ha tomado mientras sufría internamente por saber el final y si sabía dicho final iba a ser peor.

De repente dejo de estar en su mundo cuando escucho una voz que pedía ayuda desesperad amente. No tenía idea de quién era esa voz familiar… Pero observo a lo lejos en el agua había sangre, y logro ver solamente ese rostro a lo lejos que pedía ayuda sin importar quien sea. Rivaille se lanzó con todo y ropa, lo último que escucho fue a Hanji gritarle.  
El peli-negro nado lo más rápido que pudo, cuando logro llegar hasta el punto donde salía aquella sangre, logro ver como en el fondo se hundía una persona, cogió aire y se sumergió impulsándose hasta tomarlo de la mano, sintió un escalofrió ya que llego justo a tiempo porque sentía que alguien los observaba, cuando salió a la superficie, nado hasta la orilla llegando a tierra.

Después de hiperventilarse unos segundos, noto el rostro de aquella persona y se dio cuenta que siempre había estado ahí, que nunca se había ido, que siempre le espero y aun que no fuera al caso, cumplieron su promesa de volver a verse pero, le parecía extraño que no tuviera su cola de pez. El peli-negro observo detalladamente cada parte del cuerpo del oji-verde para ver cuál era la parte que sangraba, logro ver una pequeña herida en su costilla izquierda, veía como se regeneraba poco a poco. El miedo lo invadió pero, sus deseos egoístas se apoderaron de el al punto que le mintió a Hanji por guardar ese secreto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano hanji se daría cuenta, ella no es tonta, sabe perfectamente cuando Rivaille le miente u oculta algo fuera de lo que conoce. sus pensamientos se hicieron turbios pero quería saber si esa persona estaba viva, quería sentir su respiración, quería que solamente respirara de una vez.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, quedo asi de corta por ser el primer fic que subo de esta manera  
gracias por leer ^^


	2. Viejos recuerdos y sorpresas

Actualización después de muchos siglos~ disfruten -3-/ 

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Rivaille se despertaba lentamente sintiendo como si lo que vio en su cabeza fuera solo un sueño, sin embargo, al mirar su alrededor saco conclusiones de que aun seguía en la playa junto al mar pero había alguien que lloraba angustiado... ─¿Quién eres?. Pregunto el peli negro con algo de conciencia sin saber nada de la situación. ―¡Eso no importa! No te mueras ahora mismo Rivaille! Recuerda lo que prometimos!. En ese momento Hanji detiene a Eren ―Ustedes… ¿De casualidad son pareja?. Mientras que el peli negro intentaba recordar algo de su pasado pero la palabra "pareja" sintió haberla escuchado antes en algún otro sitio, en otros tiempos, en otros momentos junto con una persona ―Creo que te equivocas de persona, yo… El peli negro intento levantarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. ―Deja de levantarte por amor al pudin!. Exclamo el oji verde que quería tranquilizarse mas no podía.

―Por cierto si se te olvido algo… soy… Eren…―Dijo con la cabeza baja.

―Eren?... ese nombre me suena… ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

―Soy tu pareja… Recuerda lo que me prometiste…

―Ah la cabeza no me funciona… . Se cruzó de brazos intentando recordar.

―Eres mi esposo… No lo recuerdas?... Te salve de pequeño… Te deje estar en mi casa por horas…―Dijo un tanto molesto

―Ah si… Discúlpame, no lo recuerdo…

―Menudo idiota que eres…

―oi oi, quien te dio permiso para que hables así de mí?... Hanji dime… Hanji?

―Rivaille! Te veo luego!―Dijo hanji a lo lejos para irse corriendo.

―Esa idiota cuatro ojos traidora…―Dijo en voz baja hablando entre dientes.

―No me ignores Rivaille… No ignores a tu esposo!

―Se acabó, tú no eres mi esposo ni yo soy tu pareja! Me marcho!―con las mismas que lo dijo, se levantó para caer de cara a la arena que estaba enfriándose.

―Uhm… no has cambiado en absoluto… ven, yo te llevo―Le sonrió mientras lo levantaba lentamente.

―Tks… este día no ha sido el mejor..

―A ti casi no te come un tiburón, deja de quejarte que yo la tuve pesada―Dijo el oji verde intentando caminar con el peli negro en su espalda.

―No he dicho que he tenido el "MEJOR" día de mi existencia mocoso―Frunció el ceño.

Ambos estaban muy en desacuerdo con todo, como era de esperarse no han cambiado desde que Eren conoció a Rivaille. Aun discutiendo ambos se llevaron de manera neutral pero aun así disfrutaban a su modo aquella charla. Cuando eren fue llegando a la casa del peli negro se percató que empezaría a llover, tenía órdenes especiales de una chica, y la lluvia agravaría el problema de todo, pero aun así, Eren siguió corriendo hasta estar apenas a la entrada de aquella casa pequeña, no tan grande pero suave a simple vista.

Rivaille se bajó de la espalda del oji verde y decidió entrar primero a la casa. Una vez adentro el oji verde pidió la tina unos momentos mientras sentía el ambiente muy seco, pero pudo observar un lugar limpio como el lugar de donde venía pero aun así, quería relajarse un poco más antes de que todo fuera de mal en peor y debía confesarse ante ese chico que no paraba de insultar la calefacción pero aun así, eso le causo gracia, el peli negro por su parte decidió secarse por quedar empapado en agua salada mientras esperaba que aquel oji verde saliera del baño.

Paso una hora, el peli negro se preguntaba impacientemente "¿Porque demorara tanto? Es más, lo sacare de aquí si veo que hay algo sucio o ha desperdiciado el acondicionador en mi baño…", con fuerza decidió ver lo que pasaba, toco la puerta pero no respondía nadie… volvió a hacerlo de manera estruendosa de modo que llamara la atención del oji verde, pero aun sin respuestas.

Rivaille tuvo un resentimiento con este tipo de situaciones de modo que de un golpe tiro la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que la perilla saltara de esta y asustara a Eren. Rivaille se acercó lo necesario y le pregunto porque tanta demora, el oji verde sentía que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano y decidió mostrarse ante el cómo es realmente. Suavemente cerró sus ojos y con gracia dio media vuelta para que el peli negro pudiera verlo. Más que atónito, Rivaille podía ver cada detalle, cada marca, cada parte de su medio cuerpo, noto que tenía agallas, que sus ojos son verdes esmeralda, su cabello es de un café un poco oscuro, parecía algo diferente, su rostro tenia delineado los ojos, sus labios delataban que quería a alguien, el peli negro se desplomo al piso sin poder creer lo que veía, y como último toque… Eren se levantó medianamente dando la vuelta en aquella tina dejando verle a Rivaille su cola de pez tan hermosa como si fuera un diamante, todo el cuerpo de aquel oji verde valía tanto así como una joya que estaba "maldita" por tantas personas que contaban leyendas sobre él, sobre lo que era y sobre lo que el peli negro se enteraba, ahí pudo recordar quien es el, quien es ese chico que cautivo aún más su mirada… quien era esa persona que había roto el silencio de su alma…

Ambos quisieron decir algo pero por el momento de todo lo que vio Rivaille lo único que pudo decir fue "nada mal…". El peli negro se levantó y lentamente salió del baño no sin antes decirle al oji verde "te espero en la sala… no seas impuntual…". El oji verde tomo aquellas palabras como una aprobación pero sentía el ambiente turbio…

Mientras el peli negro solo se sentó en su sofá para meditar un poco la situación… ―¿cómo es que algo tan hermoso, o más que hermoso esta en mi casa?, más aun.. ¿Porque en una situación como esta decido recordarlo?" … Rivaille pensó que podría enamorarlo como pretexto para sus fines egoístas pero… sentía que si hacia eso se ganaría el odio de el… mientras estaba hundido en sus pensamientos una voz suavemente lo llamaba por su nombre, era Eren quien pedía un asiento libre, el peli negro le hizo espacio para que se sentara junto con él.

―Dime.. te parezco extraño… raro o incluso… un monstro?―Dijo el oji verde esperando respuestas

― no…―El peli negro negó con la cabeza aquello mas no lo volteaba a ver

―Dime… ya has recordado verdad?... pero mírame Rivaille―con su mano lentamente volteo el rostro del peli negro un poco apenado mas no sonrojado.

―si.. lo he recordado todo…

―o..oh perdona…―Eren se sonrojo quitando rápidamente su mano del rostro del peli negro

mientras que el oji verde se acercaba lentamente a Rivaille, este se apartaba lentamente… El peli negro sabe que actuó muy precipitado sobre lo que Eren es en si y sin recordar que le había conocido de pequeños, mucho más, no se sentía como el se sentía, se sentía que solamente el había hecho sentir mal al oji verde que lo miraba con ternura. Lo miraba con esos ojos que hipnotizan a cualquiera… El peli negro no podía mas y observaba hasta los labios del oji verde que pretendía besar a modo de "disculpa" pero, el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus intenciones.

Ambos se separaron sin mirarse, y aun que quisieran ambos se sentían poco cómodos… El peli negro abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la entrada y vio que era un rubio mas alto que el, algo molesto dijo ―No me jodas, que haces aquí calvo?―a lo que aquella persona respondió ―visitar a mi hijo, es tan malo que quiera hacerlo?―. El peli negro abrió la puerta lentamente haciéndole la vista gorda sin mirarlo, el rubio se llama Erwin Smith, actualmente se separo de Rivaille que es su hijo por problemas económicos pero al parecer llevan mejor la vida separados que juntos, son como el agua y el aceite.

El rubio apenas avanzo a la sala encontró un chico a medio vestir, y un tanto apenado y con voz baja pregunto…

―Quien eres y que haces en esta casa?

CONTINUARA

* * *

uhhh me ha costado escribir esto y eso que es corto... no es largo como esperaba... pero es de madrugada y tengo que hacer otras cosas y... queria escribir un poco, asi que, les dejo a la expectativa de como reaccionara Erwin ante el esposo de Rivaille ~

volvere cuando actualize uvu, no pondre fecha exacta


End file.
